Storm
by kaitoandfishy
Summary: Kaito has a guest during a storm. It won't speak, it won't do anything. What will he do? RATED T FOR SAFETY. A bit of romance
1. Chapter 1

**In the middle of a stormy night, Kaito's doorbell rang.**

"Who the heck would visit with a storm like this?" Kaito turned the TV off and went to open the door.

He opened the door and saw a freezing Aoko.

"W-What..." Aoko didn't move. She's shivering.

Kaito pulled her in.

He tried to get her to dry herself. She won't speak. She's still shivering.

He decided to dry her up himself. "What the hell happened, Aoko?" She didn't answer.

"Why are you outside with a storm like this?" Still no answer.

He warmed her up with a cup of hot coffee.

She didn't drink it. She won't move.

What a job he's got here.

"At least speak." He grabbed a teaspoon and made Aoko drink the coffee.

She won't open her mouth.

"Wait a second." He called the inspector.

"Hello. This is Nakamori from th-"

"Inspector? This is Kaito."

"Oh, Kaito-kun? Can you tell Aoko that I won't be able to come home tonight? I can't contact her. Thank you."

"Wait, inspector!" Too late, the inspector hung up.

He came back to the living room where Aoko is.

"Guess you'll be staying here. With a storm like this, I won't be able to escort you home."

No response.

"Ahh, why won't you speak?" He scratched his head.

After realizing that she's still freezing, he brought a set of clothes to the living room.

"You'll freeze wearing something like that." He has a point. Aoko is wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Aoko looked at the clothes then looked back at Kaito.

"Aah. Hurry and chaaaaange." He pulled her towards the toilet with the set of clothes.

"Hurry." He closed the door.

 **Minutes passed.**

"Are you done?" No response.

"I'm coming in, alright?" Still no response.

He opened the door. Aoko is sitting in the toilet bowl. She didn't change. The clothes are untouched.

"Look here, Aoko." She looked at him

"I'm a guy." He scratched his head.

"You're a girl." She blinked.

"Are you expecting me to change your clothes?" No response.

"Ah. F-Fine then." He went towards Aoko and pulled her shirt up. He can see. FULL VIEW.

He, of course, blushed.

He changed her clothes and carried her to the bedroom. His room.

"Sleep." He turned the lights off and left the room.

"It feels like I'm playing with a doll." He went to the toilet to pick Aoko's clothes up.

"Well, she's a doll in a way." He picked everything.

"And it's not like I would mind playing with a doll like her." He blushed at the thought.

He went back to his room. He opened the lights. Aoko is already sleeping.

"What an adorable doll I have here." He stared at her face.

"Good night, Aoko." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

Lol this didn't turn out as well as I planned


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up in a dazzle._

 _I'm in a room._

 _Not my room._

 _I'm wearing clothes._

 _Not mine either._

 _But somehow, both the clothes and the room are so awfully familiar._

"What just happened?"

Kaito walked inside the room.

"Oh, Aoko. Finally awake, eh?" He said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"I don't drink coffee."

"I'm not giving you this. Just hold it." So I held it.

He stopped.

He stopped and looked at me.

"W-Wait, you're talking."

I looked at him with a confused look. "So?"

"Wait a minute.." He left the coffee with me.

He came back. He's not holding anything.

He stood at the center of the room and said

"WELCOME BACK, AOKO!" with a big, big smile.

Confettis bursted and doves came flying.

"W-What.."

"You see, you came here last night. You're outside and there's a storm. Heck, you hated lightning but last night you said nothing." Pointing everything in the room.

"Even if you say so, welcome back is just too.."

"It's nothing, it's nothing. I just missed you, that's all."

 _He missed me?_

"What are you saying? You idiot!"

"Oh, ho? Look at you being all flustered."

"Shut up."

"What happened anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. What do you remember?"

"Ah. I went to visit someone. We had a bit of chat then suddenly, when I'm going home, in front of the door, I don't remember anything."

"And? Who is that someone?!" He's almost shouting.

"Well, that person is.."

"..Akako-chan."

* * *

Enter Akakooooo~ Hahahahaha


End file.
